


Cheer Him Up

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Husk is having a bad day, so Nifty and Sir Pentious try to make him feel better.
Relationships: Husk/Niffty/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cheer Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me about this ship, so I decided to try writing something for it!

Husk was in a bad mood that day. There really was no particular reason, he just was. That happened sometimes, and he had just gotten used to it. However, now Husk had Nifty and Sir Pentious as partners, and the two of them were determined to do anything to help him.

Husk was at the bar, although it was turning out to be a slow day. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Pentious sitting at a barstool. “Pen? Can I get you anything?” he asked.

“Oh no, not today, love. I just wanted to check on you,” Pentious smiled. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Just having kind of a shitty day. It happens,” Husk shrugged.

“I just hate it when you’re upset, and I wanted to try making you feel better. Do you mind if I keep you company?” Pentious asked.

“If you want,” Husk replied.

Pentious smiled, then went over to Husk's side of the bar. He hugged him softly. “Oh, this is alright, isn’t it?” asked Pentious.

Husk smiled softly. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay,” he said. No matter what kind of a mood he was in, Pentious and Nifty were always able to make him feel better.

“That’s good. I adore making you happy, love. I’ll be right here,” Pentious smiled.

Husk started to purr softly, and he began wondering where his other partner was. He got his answer when he heard Nifty rushing over.

“Husky! Husky!” she exclaimed, as she placed the tray of brownies on the counter. “I wanted to cheer you up,” Nifty smiled.

“That’s really sweet of you, Nifty,” Husk replied.

“It’s no problem! I’m working on cookies too!” Nifty added. At that moment, she finally processed her partners were cuddling. “Awww! You two are so cute!” she smiled.

Pentious smiled at her. “Well, you know. I had to do something to make our kitten feel better,” he said. He started petting the top of Husk’s head, making him purr again.

“You two just wanna fucking spoil me, don’t you?” Husk asked.

“We just wanna make you feel better,” Nifty replied.

“Precisely! That’s what partners are for,” Pentious smiled.

Husk sighed and shook his head. “The two of you are so fucking sweet, it’s crazy,” he said. He wasn’t used to getting much attention. Now Pentious and Nifty were practically smothering him with it. However, Husk didn’t mind it. It felt nice to be cared about.

“Awww,” Nifty said. She went around to the other side of the counter and started petting Husk as well. 

“You’re just a wonderful boyfriend, that’s all,” Pentious smiled.

“You guys are great partners too,” Husk replied.

No one could make sense of how Husk, Pentious, and Nifty started a relationship, but the three of them were thick as thieves. They all complimented one another perfectly, and they were always there for one another.

Pentious and Nifty spent the rest of that day hovering around Husk, showering him with love and affection. Under any other circumstances, Husk would hate this. But he’d always make an exception for the two of them. 

“Feeling better, sweetie?” Nifty asked, as the three headed to their room. 

“Yeah,” Husk nodded.

“That’s wonderful. We hate it when you have bad days like this,” said Pentious. 

“It’s hard to have an actually shitty day when I have the two of you looking out for me,” Husk smiled.

“Aww,” Nifty said, before she hugged him. 

“So, would the two of you care to watch a film? You both can pick,” Pentious said, as he got into bed. 

“I think Husky should pick,” Nifty smiled, as she climbed into the bed as well.

“Okay. Uh….” Husk began, as he started looking through possible options. He knew Pentious would be fine with anything, but Nifty always preferred Disney movies. “Tangled?” he asked.

“Oh! That’s the one with the ice, isn’t it?” Pentious asked.

“No, you’re thinking of Frozen,” Husk answered.

“Yes! Tangled! I love this one!” Nifty smiled. 

“I hoped you would,” Husk replied, as he joined the two of them in bed. 

The three laid there, watching the movie and enjoying being together. Husk smiled to himself. It really was impossible to have a bad day when he had such remarkable partners looking out for him.


End file.
